Sam and Colby
Sam and Colby are a YouTube duo that started out on Vine. Early Life (Vine) Sam Golbach and Colby Brock are the duo that make up the YouTube channel, "Sam and Colby". Their most famous vines were the two part "Following Fat People" series. On YouTube, they have several vine compilations and on Vine , they currently have 1.6 million followers. Their last vine was uploaded on October 27, 2016. Life On YouTube Sam and Colby's first YouTube video was uploaded on November 13, 2014. Their channel is named Sam and Colby. On their YouTube channel, they've grown very popular with their Overnight series and Exploration series. They have made a name for themselves on YouTube and have just reached a little over 1 million subscribers as of December, 2017. Counterparts Sam and Colby have created two characters named Samantha and Colleen. The characters are two ditsy and overdramatic girls who are trying to live together. On their vine, Sam and Colby have used Samantha and Colleen several times, but as a mom or girlfriend to one of them. Their first Samantha and Colleen video was uploaded on April 2, 2015, and it was entitled, "Cooking W/ Samantha + Colleen". On September 28, 2015, they made a part two to their cooking video. In the video, they make grilled cheese and also attack each other several times. On November of 2015, their third video was not part of the series, but featured Samantha and Colleen. In it, they talked about how girls react to things versus how guys do. On January 3, 2016, they added the video "Getting Ready For A Date" to their YouTube channel. A month after that video, due to popular demand, they brought them back in the video, "The Yoga Challenge | Samantha and Colleen". There, they did some silly yoga poses in the video. On September 20, 2017, almost two years after uploading their part two, Sam and Colby gathered their roomates and reacted to the videos. On December 3, 2017, they brought the Samantha and Colleen series into their most succesful series and made the video, "EXPLORING WITH SAMANTHA AND COLLEEN (scary)". Spoiler warning: They didn't really explore a place. Similar to their video named "OVERNIGHT IN A NEIGHBORHOOD MANSION! // 24 hour challenge", they explored their own house. The series has not ended. Career YouTube is their career. They have made most of their money on YouTube at the price of entertaining the viewers. They do have a website for merch. Their merch is found in the description of most of their newer YouTube videos. Their website is X P L R . Their clothes are meant for exploration. Hence, XPLR. They had had a website for people struggling named the Life Project. Unfortunatly, it has ended. They have a new website where it has started again, mainly for suppporting children and having the goal of making them succesful. The Life Project. Friends on YouTube: Corey Scherer , YT:Cory Scherer TFIL, YT: TFIL Big Nik YT: Bik Nik Personal Information Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers